Holloway
Holloway (IPA: hɑloʊˌweɪ), officially the Kingdom of Holloway is a secessionist micronation that claims territory in Michigan, United States of America. The first and current monarch, Riley Bauer founded the nation on February 11, 2017. Upon its foundation, it was a constitutional monarchy, named the Grand Principality of Holloway. After the Hollish Navy captured and annexed an island on the Holloway Reservoir, then Grand Prince Riley declared that Holloway would become a Kingdom and be massively reformed. History Foundation & Grand Principality of Holloway On 2/11/17, Riley Bauer and Logan Johns established the nation when, on the following day, he learned of the Republic of Molossia. After more research, he decided that a micronation would be a fun project, and, along with his friend, formed the Grand Principality of Holloway. Holloway’s first territorial claim was the Grand Prince’s estate, as well as it’s surrounding property, which gave them 2.5 acres. The next day, the King and the Prime Minister expressed interest in claiming two islands in the Holloway Reservoir, planning to name them the “Holloway Isle”. However, as the Holloway Reservoir was frozen over at the time, they decided to wait until it thawed to launch the expedition, so they could utilize the newly-formed navy. In search of serious allies, King Gabriel decided to join the League of Micronations. While Holloway was a member, they made numerous allies, as well as gained recognition from others. A month later, Holloway received a request to join the Republic of Laurencia in their newly-formed United Micronations of the Americas to connect all of the micronations in the macronation of America. They quickly accepted, eager to join Laurnecia on their quest. After a brief period of exploration of the land surrounding the principality, the Grand Prince decided he had better step back into the political aspect of the micronation, and start forming alliances. Shortly after, the League of Micronations introduced the inter-micronational currency of the LoMN Numus. Hoping it would benefit Holloway’s economy, it was decided the Numus would become the national currency, with the United States Dollar being the only other currency used. When Laurencia broke into a civil war, Holloway took the side of the Republic, as they were allies. Once the war had concluded, Holloway was hoping to open diplomacy with the Kingdom of Laurencia. On 4/05/18, Holloway and New Yankeeland formed the North-Western Alliance, in order to unite North American micronations and create free trade borders, as well as technological and military assistance. King Gabriel hoped that the NWA would be a mature and serious version of the LoMN, as both King Gabriel and King Stephan had observed many issues with the LoMN. Over time, though, the NWA fell into a state of inactivity, as New Yankeeland started to get more involved in the LoMN. On 4/24/18, Holloway received an invite to join the Apache Pact, which guaranteed protection and trade to all of its members. Holloway eagerly accepted, once more hoping to establish positive relations with many more nations, especially Apachiland. The following day, King Gabriel thought it would be a good idea to create a national newspaper, that way citizens and non-citizens alike would be able to stay up-to-date on Hollish events and politics. He decided to name it the "Holloway Times". He planned to release a paper every week. He started looking for citizens to work for the newspaper, but he was met with little interest. He decided to postpone the idea until his coronation. The Kingdom of Holloway Government The Kingdom is an absolute monarchy. The King has absolute control over the country but has an elected Parliament of citizens, both of noble houses and not. The Prime Minister is elected by the citizens, and the ministers are appointed by the Prime Minister. In order to have a bill passed, a citizen will send a properly formatted bill to the Parliament. If it is passed by a majority vote (2/3), it will then go to the desk of the minister it concerns the most, and, if he chooses to approve, it goes to the King for a signature. The King can also issue decrees, which are effective immediately after being signed and cannot be reversed unless the King does so. Holloway has two political parties so far, both of which have a seat in the parliament. One is headed by King Gabriel I, and the other is headed by the Crown Princess. Holloway also has numerous ministries, which are in charge of important sectors of the government. The current ministries in Holloway are: Culture Most of the Hollish culture is similar to that of American. However, some citizens have Chinese ethnicity, which means they are influenced by Chinese culture. This gives Holloway a very diverse, yet unified culture. Ethnicity 80% of Hollish citizens are ethnic European, with the majority of them living in the borders of Holloway, with the rest in the United States. However, 20% of the citizens are of Chinese ethnicity, and live in mainland China. Religion The official religion of Holloway is Christianity, but there are currently two other religions practiced, as well as atheism. The majority of citizens are Christians, with the other 40% divided between three beliefs. Military Holloway Royal Armed Forces The Royal Holloway Armed Forces were established to ensure Holloway would be protected in times of conflict, as well as to further Holloway's ability to explore and potentially colonize areas of interest to the government. It consists of the Royal Hollish Navy and the Royal Hollish Army. Up until July 19, the Army was divided into the National Defense Force, and the Defense Force Reserve. However, a massive reform decreed by the King completely revamped the Army, turning it into a properly structured force. The Royal Armed Forces have only participated in one conflict, the War of Freedom. Conflicts In Holloway's short existence, they have taken part in one physical war, as well as supported their ally in another. * * Geography Holloway's landscape is hilly and scattered with trees. Two lakes are located in Holloway, one of which is man-made. Holloway's south border is lined by a forest, and the western border extends into the forest. The northern border is defined by a fence, and the eastern border is outlined by a row of trees. The Kingdom is divided in half by a large hill, which separates the Duchies of Winnish and Crenstan. About a mile away from the mainland of Holloway is the Holloway Reservoir. In the northern section of the lake is the Duchy of Farmount, which is an uninhabited island. Holloway is divided into three duchies: Duchy of Crenstan The Duchy of Crenstan is the home of the King's estate, Stanley Palace. Most of the major Hollish landmarks are in Crenstan, such as the capital, H&A Towers, and the Freedom Well. The current population of Crenstan is 6. The current Duchess is the King's sister, Her Grace, Madison Amy. Duchy of Winnish The Duchy of Winnish is the only duchy in Holloway that borders Crenstan, as well as the only Duchy besides Crenstan that is located within the mainland of Holloway. The only notable natural features in Winnish are two lakes, Lake Gabriel and Lake Smallwood. The population of Winnish is currently zero, with no Duke or Duchess. Duchy of Farmount The Duchy of Farmount is the largest duchy in Holloway, but is not part of the mainland. Farmount is located in the Hollish Reservoir, about 2 minutes away from the mainland of Holloway. It an uninhabited island that is only accessable via boat (however it is believed to be possible to walk from the American shore to the island in winter). There is currently no Duke or Duchess of Farmount. Citizenship Interested in citizenship? Apply here so you can be a part of Holloway! Many positions are available, such as: * Ministry of Economy * Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Parliament Seats * Diplomats * Military Officers * A correspondant for Holloway's new Newspaper * ...and much more! Foreign Affairs Recognised * Principality of Sealand * Grand Duchy of Westartica * Republic of Molossia * Kingdom of United Counties * Domolican Empire * Albaraka Empire Allies * Empire of New Yankeeland * Nation of Terrexa * United Imperial Empire Category:Micronations